


Pestañas

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [29]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Momentos así en verdad aprecia que Elsa no sea su hermana de sangre [...]





	Pestañas

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 29
> 
> Advertencia: AU, pseudoincesto

**Pestañas**

Anna frunce sus labios mirando a su hermana trabajar en las figuras de hielo que deben entregar esa tarde; siendo más específicos no aparta la vista de las largas y hermosas pestañas de Elsa que ella no podía tener por no ser hija de los mismos padres. Largas, rubias y precisamente plegadas en un camino entre rectas y acaracoladas que les agregan cierta fiereza a los ojos azules de Elsa.

No lo dice, pero desde que tiene uso de razón envidia de buena gana las bonitas pestañas de Elsa, las mismas que cuando eran niñas batía con inocencia al ser atrapadas despiertas a media noche jugando en la nieve o comiendo los dulces de su madre y puff, eran salvadas de un inminente castigo. O la forma en que acariciaban sus mejillas húmedas de sudor en sus noches más tórridas; ese último recuerdo le hace jadear sonrojándose cuando el hambre que siempre le embarga en esos momentos pulsa por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Anna? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Elsa la regresan a la realidad haciéndole mirarle con vergüenza por haberse perdido tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos.

—Lo… estoy —asiente mordiendo sus labios. La forma en que Elsa le mira, entre preocupada y perspicaz, haciendo que sus bonitas pestañas formen sombras en sus mejillas que le hacen suspirar.

Momentos así en verdad aprecia que Elsa no sea su hermana de sangre, pero, aunque lo fuese ese pecado llamado amor que aprieta su corazón al estar con ella no lo detendría por nada del mundo.


End file.
